Many people may want to place planters, deck umbrellas, and other devices on a deck next to their house or other decking system. Difficulties may arise when an object to be supported is unbalanced, when a strong wind is blowing, or the like. What is needed is a system to couple poles, planters, etc. securely to a deck or decking structure.